macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
Revenge + Catacombs + Le Fantome
Revenge + Catacombs + Le Fantome is the 8th episode of Season 3 in the remake version of MacGyver. Synopsis MacGyver and the team set off on a dangerous capture operation after an Irish military intelligence officer approaches them claiming to know the whereabouts of “The Ghost,” a lethal bomb maker whom Mac has been hunting for years. Plot The Russian military captured The Ghost with a group of Chechen rebels. They stuck The Ghost in a military installation completely unaware that they had one of the best bomb makers in the history of modern warfare in custody. One of Eileen Brennan's contact managed to smuggle a recording of an interrogation out of the Russian military installation as proof. Soon after, Matilda Webber forwarding Riley Davis forged Russian military documents for the prisoner transfer. Quotes Jack Dalton: All right, Patrick, tell us where you were taking The Ghost, or I'll hand you over to the Russians. Angus MacGyver: Yeah, bet they'll be real excited to meet the man who just bombed one of their army installations. Patrick Quinn: (Say something) Jack Dalton: I'm sorry, what was that? Elvish? Angus MacGyver: It's Irish! The Ghost: Looking back on it now, I should've just killed you right there. But I was trying to set a record, you see. 1,000 IEDs. Instead, you set a record. You diffused how many? More than 100? An accomplishment. I decided that day, when I saw how good you were, that I needed to take you out as soon as possible. Riley Davis: And check this out: it wouldn't be the first time that Douglas was targeted for an assassination. 20 years ago, Douglas was a young British defense minister when a bomb the MI5 believes was built by The Ghost and intended to take out Douglas at Parliament detonated in an apartment building just four miles away. The blast killed a young couple and orphaned a little girl. Notes * This episode takes place in Russia. Meanwhile, Chechen, Ohio, America, London, England, Afghanistan, Syria, the Congo, Brazil and Paris Frnace were all mentioned, but do not appear. * Murdoc and Nasha were mentioned, but do not appear. * Angus MacGyver was in Afghanistan in 2011 as an Army EOD stationed in Gardez. * Jack Dalton was in Brazil to clean up a smuggling ring. * Eileen Brennan brings up the massive bomb Mac disarmed at the U.N. and the even bigger one The Ghost planted in his home a year ago.WrenchMac + Jack * The Ghost admits the bomb that killed Mac's teacher, had been meants for Mac himself.Wrench Deaths Death Count * 4 Dead Russians Trivia * George Eads is credited, but does not appear. Cast Recurring Others * Holland Roden as Eileen Brennan * Sean C. Michael as The Ghost * Kellen Boyle as Patrick Quinn * Clark Moore as Army Lieutenant * Michael James Thomas as Soldier * Gabrielle Byndloss as Wounded veteran References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3